Sangguniang Malaya
Guerilla mages and outsiders, iconoclasts and lone wolves: The mages of the Sangguniang Malaya refuse to fit into the stifling traditions of the Diamante. Established right after World War II, the order aspires for a mage society based on freedom and democracy. Rather than look to esoteric doctrines imported from abroad, the Sangguni finds and cultivates sources of magic created by Filipino culture, leading to one of the order's most famous proverbs, "Kung ano sa Ibaba, gayon din sa Ilaya". This has at times earned the confusion and condescension of their Pentacle allies. Where Mystagogues catalogue arcane relics, and Thearchs seek to impose obtuse Atlantean hierarchies, the so-called Lagalag draw magic from protest rallies and church processions; DoTA tournaments and AlDub fan groups. Birth of the Movement Nameless and unaligned mages have always operated in the cracks of Manila's 'proper' Awakened society. Some were heirs to indigenous traditions of magic, while others belonged to obscure Legacies outside the Diamante. The 1930s saw a growing interest among such Walang-Ngalan groups who looked to the Councils of Free Assemblies abroad as models to emulate. Several attempts were made, but fell through due to the vast differences of interests between the Walang-Ngalan (and the political meddling of the Diamante). In 1941, Japanese imperial forces launched a lightning invasion of the Philippines. In the rapid and brutal campaign that followed, the Ministry of the Praetorian, Exarch of War, wrested Manila from the Diamante, and installed its own puppet Consilium. Despite the brutal persecution of mage dissenters, pockets of resistance sprang up across Manila and outlying provinces many of which were led by Walang-Ngalan guerillas. The war had proved their mettle, and in 1946, after peace was restored, the most influential Nameless cabals united to form the Sangguniang Malaya. Call for Freedom From its inception, the Sangguni's mission was to oppose the Seers of the Throne, and nurture the culture and freedom of Filipino Sleepers. Despite initial distrust between the Sangguniang Malaya and the Diamante orders, both sides signed an agreement in 1951, creating the Pentakulo or, as the Libertinos refer to, the Alyansang Tala. As the alliance struggled to define its expanded role, the 1960s opened with the return of the Seers to power, propelled by the establishment of the Marcos dictatorship. The Hegemonic Ministry imprisoned or executed many Awakened, especially Libertinos. When the Marcos regime was finally overthrown during the 1986 People Power Revolution, Manila's Free Council was seen as an influential power behind the return to democracy. The Sangguni has pushed for greater democracy within mage society for past three decades, appealing to the Alyansang Tala to nurture and protect Sleeper society. Once mocked as 'lagalag' or vagrants for their disregard for Atlantean traditions, they have since embraced the label in their continued efforts to innovate, collaborate, and challenge the status quo. Roleplaying the Sangguniang Malaya Sangguniang Malaya mages include a diverse variety of members - from the wandering Ifugao medicine man to the NGO child trafficking crusader to BPO willworkers who outsource their magic. What defines a Lagalag (or Libertino) is their interest in Filipino culture, and tendency to be the loyal opposition within the Pentakulo. Some things to remember: * While the Diamante refers to its alliance with the Sangguni as the Pentakulo (which has Spanish roots), Lagalag willworkers prefer the more 'patriotic' Alyansang Tala * Techne is referred to as Sining - a term which has also been adopted by younger mages * As an honorific and sign of camaraderie, fellow Lagalag sometimes add the prefix 'Ka' when referring to one another's Shadow Name. Ex. The Sangguni Thyrsus Tasyo is addressed by his colleeagues as Ka Tasyo. * Because of its roots, the Sangguni has a more sympathetic view of Nameless or Walang-Ngalan mages. Likewise, they work quite well with fellow Libertines from other Assemblies. * The closest things the order treat as sacred grounds as the various 'Freedom Parks' across Manila where people are allowed to protest without requiring a permit. Plaza Miranda in Quiapo, Monumento in Kalookan, and the Edsa monument have symbolic value to the Sangguni. Roles within the Order A Sugo is charged with maintaining diplomatic ties with other willworker groups such as the Diamante orders, Walang-Ngalan cabals, or Manila's Consilium. A Kawani works on the grassroots level, searching for new expressions of magic within Sleeper culture. Manliliham (sometimes Sleepwalkers) carry confidential order reports and other messages. Tagapamahala are tasked with coordinating different projects, and often deploy lower-ranking members. Lastly, the Sangguni holds regular elections for three Lupon who co-chair the order. These Lupon form a greater council that officiates regional Free Council Assemblies. Sample Characters Ka Gaspar works with Anak-Dusa, a labor rights group that doubles as one of the Sangguniang Malaya's cults. As a Sleepwalker, he provides missives from Sangguni higher-ups to its grassroots agents. He has a fondness for using Tita Ophie's Tapsilogan Atbp. in Sampaloc as rendezvous point. The Thyrsus Tasyo was assigned to Tondo to root out a suspected cybersex den deep within the slums. His mission becomes far more complicated when it is discovered that an agent of the Guardians of the Veil also has interests in the case, and wishes to capture whoever runs the illegal business.